ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
DJ Hero 3
DJ Hero 3 ''is the third installment of the once-cancelled game series ''DJ Hero. It has been recreated by Activision and FreeStyleGames, and their new edition to their in-house mixing team, DJ Hero fanatic and YouTube mastermind behind the music of the third installment, CMCroom the DJ Hero. According to the self-proclaimed DJ Hero himself, he will be leaking some mixes for his YouTube subscribers' entertainment, but also for the people who want to keep DJ Hero alive. The date of the release is unknown at this time. The systems that are guarenteed for the release is XBOX ONE, Playstation 4, XBOX 360, Playstation 3, and Wii U. It is unknown if it'll be released on the 3DS, 2DS, DS Lite, or the Wii. Gameplay Just like the previous games, DJ Hero 3 will have the usual 3-button pathways, a crossfade, an effects dial and a euphoria button to control the music however it needs to be controlled. Taking the elements of the last installment, players will have the ability to freestyle once again though crossfade, scratch or tap. Everything is practically the same from the score attack type of gameplay, battle mode, and the new BAND MODE, where 4 players can play at once by up to 2 turntables, a guitar (only in Guitar Mixes), and a microphone (only in DJ/Vocal Mixes). CMCroom the DJ Hero helped with the mixes of the game and selected the songs to mix and add to the project. Like his idol, DJ Shadow, in the first production of the game, he completed dry versions of every song, then posted the final wet versions of the mixes to perfection. To make this a game to remember, he decided to come up with bonus mixes and DJs for DLC, including candidate characters from players' favorite video games or bands, by popular demand of course. The game consists of over 700 songs into 400+ mixes, all song of which hail from the genres of Hip Hop, Rock, R&B, Electronic, Soul, Trance, Dubstep, Big Beat, and even Acapella. All of them at this time were created and thought of by CMCroom the DJ Hero. Soundtrack 'DJ Hero 3 (On-Disc Soundtrack)' Here are a list of all the songs from DJ Hero 3 (that have been leaked on YouTube by CMCroom). 'DJ Hero 3 (DLC Soundtrack)' Here are the mixes that are accepted as DLC songs. Characters Here are the accepted characters and DJs who will definitely return in the third installment. *Cleetus Cuts *DJ Itch *Jugglernort *Kitty Smash *Cool Papa G *Candy Nova *Mixy Trix *Leroy Swish *Pixie Dust *Vunda Boy *'Crazy Frog' *'Avicii' *'A-Trak' *'DJ Earworm' *'Steve Porter' *'Diplo' *'Swizz Beatz' *'Skrillex' *'DJ Khaled' *Avatar (XBOX ONE and XBOX 360) *Mii (WII U) *'CMCroom the DJ Hero' Here are the DJs that will be selected as possible candidates for DLC. *'Rob Swift' *'DJs from Mars' *'DJ Baby Chino' *'Mix Master Mike' *'Grand Wizard Theodore' *'DJ Yoda' *'J. Period' *Murdoc (from Gorillaz) *Wolfgang (from Skylanders) **Beat (from Jet Set Radio) (Only available for PS3 and PS4)* Category:Video games